In the End
by Fat Ballerina
Summary: The Shekon Jewle is finaly collected, but at what price? (InuKam.) 1st Fan Fic.


Human and demon bodies alike are strew across the once green meadows, now stained a deep red with their blood. The sky is at sunset and it looks as though some of their blood has been spilt in the heavens as well. Some groan and try to move but soon give up hope. Help would be coming shortly, although for most that shortly seems like centuries. Kagome, walking over the bodies both dead and alive, is limping, the full Shikon Jewel hanging from her neck. Swords have cut her once long hair in different lengths and her school uniform has been torn from battle and is falling off her frail body. She has bloodstains on her hands and sweat is beading down her forehead. She carries the Teitsaiga in her right hand and uses it as a crutch. Her bow is broken and there are no more arrows in her back pouch. She has cuts and bruises all over her body and can barley stand to walk even with the Teitsaiga's help. A large winding cut travels down her leg dripping with blood. Yet one thought drives her to stand. The thought of only one person. InuYasha. Were could he be? He can't be dead He just can't be. He has to be alive. I have to see his face one more time. After all we've been through together... He just can't be! She calls out his name but hears no reply. She's starting to get frantic now. I have to find him. He's not dead! As she stops and looks around she sees Miroku standing with Sango talking in hushed voices mending a wounded Shipo. They don't look much better then I do. "Hey guys! Miroku, Sango. We have to find InuYasha." She limps faster towards them. Why don't they call back to me? What are they talking about?  
As Kagome reaches Miroku and Sango she calls out "I haven't found InuYasha anywhere. Are you two all right? What's wrong?" She sees the swollen expressions on their faces.  
"We've found InuYasha, Kagome" Sango replies.  
"Great, were is he?" She says full of hope. But her question did not go unanswered for long. As she waited for a reply she looked over Sango's shoulder and there laid InuYasha. "InuYasha!" She gasped and left the sword in a full out run to him, but Miroku blocked her path. "What are you doing Miroku? Move!" He looked to Sango for an answer. She nodded her head and Miroku moved. They both gave grave expressions on their faces as Kagome tripped over a body and was frantically crawling toward InuYasha. He has to be okay. I have to get to him. Kagome stopped right by InuYasha's side. He's worse off then me...And that was true. His scares seemed to be much more deep and his hair was charred black like it had been set ablaze, and even in the places were it wasn't black it was red from blood...his blood.... She turned him over ever so gently, his skin was raw. "Kagome...is that you...?" he said. She put his head in her lap. His voice sounded weak. "Yes InuYasha, it's me. It's Kagome." "You look horrible" He said it with a slight grin then winced in pain. At least he had his since of humor back... "Don't worry you'll be fine. All you need is a couple of badges and everything will turn out fine. Okay?" She rushed the last part. She couldn't help feeling scarred. Why hadn't the others sent for help? " Miroku, Sango go get help. Hurry!" But they didn't move. "I said hurry!" "There is nothing we can do for him, Kagome, we've tried everything but he still seems to get worse..." said Sango in a hurt tone. "I'm sorry." Miroku said in a whisper. "NO! There has to be a way. Some way. Any way..." What way... "Are you okay?" InuYasha tried to sit up but Kagome tightened her grip on his shoulders. His robes were torn and chared. He had fought a good fight. "Yes. I'm fine" "You're lying. I can always tell when you're lying. You won't look me in the eye." What eyes...I can barley see them through all the cuts... He stopped talking and coughed up blood. His words sounded meek and were hard to understand. "Shh. don't speak." She sighed. "Is that the jewel?" He looked up and saw it hanging from her neck. "Oh. Yes, here" She pulled the jewel off her necklace with one quick jerk and handed it to InuYasha. He took it in his bloody hand and held it up to the light. A few of his nails were broken to the nerve, and blood was steaming down them. "It's funny really. We waste so much time and energy, getting mad and jealous. Over what? This? This little jewel... It looks so harmless...Yet it's so powerful..." Just then the jewel let out a burst of light that covered them all like a blanket. Kagome thought she was floating above all the clouds. Flying with the wind in her hair. It was the most wonderful feeling. And just as quickly as it came, it left and all of the light traveled back into the Shikon Jewel. Kagome looked around. All the feeling of pain and sorrow and hurt had left her. The ground was a green meadow just as before, and the sky was a magnificent blue with only but a few clouds in the sky and the sun beaming down on them. A slight breeze was in the air and it smelled of honeydew. All around, humans and demons alike who were once thought to be dead began to stir and stand up. She looked down to see a surprised InuYasha examining the jewel. "What happened?" She asked InuYasha. "I don't know... maybe it's one of the powers of the jewel... I'm not quit sure though," He said sitting up but still examining it. "Oh InuYasha I was so worried!" With that she flung herself on InuYasha. "I thought I had lost you!" She started to sob. InuYasha, unaccustomed to this, didn't know what to do. He looked over her shoulder at Miroku who was trying to tell him to pat her on the back. He took Miroku's advice and gently patted Kagome on the back. "All I could think about was you and if you were okay. And then I saw you laying here and I didn't know what to do." She said between sobs. "Shh...It's okay. I'm here, I'm fine." He said trying to comfort her. Truth is, all he could think about was Kagome when he was so close to death. And so they all walk back to the village, InuYasha and Kagome hand in hand. And the precious Shikon jewel, hanging on Kagome's neck, glistened in the sun.  
  
Okay that's the end. I know it's kinda crap but it's my first fanfic. So please leave me some critiques, good, or bad. I don't really care as long as I get some and feel at least a little good about myself 4 spending like an hour and a half on this. Thanx 4 reading it! Hope you read some of my others as soon as I write them. Bye! 


End file.
